Wonder through the galaxy
by MarvelSuperHeroes
Summary: 10 years since the lost of Rose Tyler. 5 years since the day of the doctor. What if The Doctor meets someone important again. Two doctors finding out who need to save and why. {10 and 11th doctors.} {MajorIsh AU. To be honest I don't know much about River. So bare with me. So it will be AU because of many reason} {Rated T since There could come up in the future}


NOTE- I Do not own Doctor who.

10 years since the lost of Rose Tyler. 5 years since the day of the doctor. What if The Doctor meets someone important again. Two doctors finding out who need to save and why. {10 and 11th doctors.} {MajorIsh AU. To be honest I don't know much about River. So bare with me. So it will be AU because of many reason}

* * *

15 years ago. The doctor was madly in love with Rose Tyler. They loved each other. They even had a child. They named him Elliot Doctor Tyler. Rose send Elliot to live with his aunt. Five years later. The doctor visit him and Rose. Elliot loves to hear stories. Five years later now, a grown up ten year old is being watched by his father. Elliot had know the whole truth.

Elliot wasn't the one to be angry much. He would be often described Loud, Funny, Crazy, Brave, Handsome and Smart. And also Sassy. Don't forget the sass. But since then he always looked up in the night skies, and would talk to him. Even if The doctor couldn't reply. Then he regenerated. The new doctor still had a track on him.

The doctor almost thought He doesn't need protection. Until the day of the doctor. Elliot had bad dreams. Every night just before the day. 5 years later, he still got them. A fifteen year old boy. Rose would try to calm him down but usually ends up with. "Please tell me Elliot is safe. Doctor." The doctor realised there was no other people in the world he would give up. Rose and Elliot. Even if he had been kissed and married the Queen. He always and forever loved only them,of course he will protect his companions.

Now another year has passed. The Doctor has been called in. "What could it be this time?" He mutters to himself. He calls Clara and reads a book. He heard a thump behind him knowing it wasn't Clara he whips out his screwdriver. "Oh hello again." The tenth doctor groan and looked up. "Oh hello." He jumps to his feet and looks at the screen in front of him. "Is this Elliot?" Ten ask. Eleven nodded. "Still has nightmares. I have no clue what it is about. But It worries me." "Us." "Same thing." The two doctors look at each other and then laughed. They hug each other. "So I wonder why I'm here. I was busy."

Eleven rolled his eyes." Of course! You're always busy." It was Ten's time to roll his eyes. Then all of the sudden the door slashes open. And inside was Clara and her motorcycle. "Draft" Eleven mindlessly complained. She smiled and closes the door. "Oh hi there again!" She said giving Ten a hug because it was just the same person in a different form. "So what makes you come back to the future." Se asked him as Ten still had on arm around her waist for comfort and protective reasons. Ten shrugged. "I never know what really happens in the future."

Eleven was watching A screen and the writing came up with Rory and Amy. "Who's Rory and Amy?" Ten asked let going Clara and swiftly moving next to him. "Erm. One of my friends, my companions. I think... I forgot...halfway to forgetting." Ten smacked him on the head. "Ow.. What was that for?" Eleven asked as he rubbed his head. "You being forgetful." Eleven stared at him and pulled a lever. "To Rory and Amy's house." Clara was happy to meet the two. She heard stories About them.

Soon they landed. Eleven looked out the door. "Ah! You stay in here, while I get them." Ten gave a hum. As Clara nodded. They sat in silent until Eleven came back. Ten silently disgusted the way Eleven designed the TARDIS. Meanwhile Eleven had no two but three. River was with them. 'Joy' Eleven thought sarcastically but kept the smile on his face. He slammed the door open making Ten and Clara Jump. "Okay. Let's go to..." Looking at the screen. "2013? London..." Ten answered. "I wonder why." Amy said. "Rose..." Both the Doctor said.

"Who are you?" River asked. "I'm Clara, I'm now the Doctor companion." River just nodded while Clara shook Rory and Amy's hand. "To the present!" As they smoothly moved. "And who are you?" Amy asked with her accent. "I'm the past him." Teb answered with his back face towards them. "Remember me River?" Ten asked. River smiled. "Of course." Ten smiled. "What haave you been up to?" "Married Eleven here." Ten looked at Eleven and whispered to him. "I thought we're married to Rose." Eleven nodded. "Yes but I forgot until we offically was married. Anyway I wasn't the one who married the Queen!"

"Yes but I thought she was harmful." Eleven rolled his eyes. "We both still madly in love with Rose. And no one can replace her. Deal?" They both nodded. "Why are we arguing? We're the same person!" Ten exclaimed but was still whispering. Eleven shrugged. "Done with you secret conversation?" River asked. They turned their heads. As they (Eleven's companions.) looked at them. They landed firm on the ground causing them to sway, but not Ten since he was used to that. "I think you should get her." Eleven said. "Why me?" Ten asked. "Because she knows that face than this face." "What?" Eleven pushed him out. "Okay, with that dealt with. Now we wait."

Meanwhile Ten took a deep breath and knock at the door. Soon he was face to face with the Rose Tyler he fell in love with. "Doctor?" She asked and he smiled and nodded. He was not expecting a slap on his face. He was more surprise when he got a kiss afterwards. "Love you too." The doctor said after separating. "Should I get the bags." Rose went inside with Ten following. "Where have you been?" Rose asked packing some of Elliot's clothes.

"Travelling, regenerated, travelled some more. And now here we are. Me and Eleven have some other people for this mission." Ten said. As he looks and admire his son's room, as it was made up with drawing about all the monsters for him dreams and his father's adventures. Some drawings of the stars. On the ceiling hanging was stars and Planets. Rose saw the sadness in Ten's face. "He misses you, you know?" Ten looked at Rose. "He would never go to sleep with out his teddy when he was younger, remember the teddy you gave him."

Ten nodded. "Come on now. I don't think Eleven would like us to take so long." Rose linked arms with her husband. Asnd leaned her head to his arm. They entered the TARDIS. "Finally! I was comsidering to leave without both of you." Eleven said hitting random buttons. Rose went up to him. "So you're the future of him." Rose smiled And Eleven smiled cheekily and nodded. "Yes, more good looking, Rose." Rose laughed. "Where are we going?" Rory asked. "Good question!Where are we going?" Eleven asked Ten.

"National Museum ." Clara and Eleven groan. Ten smirked as Rory,Amy,River and Rose looked confuse. He shook his head. "Who a" River was going to ask Rose. But Ten pulled her away. "Rose. Can I show you something?" Rose smiled and nodded. River has just hit with Jealously. "Hey, do you think the doctor like her than me?" River asked her mum. "I don't know, it seems like it. Not get to attach." River nodded as she looked at Rory, he shrugged.

Upon arriving, they were surrounded by two scientist. "Hello yes again." Eleven greeted the lady. She just nodded. As Ten rolled his eyes. "Her name is not yes, you know Doctor." Eleven spun around. "Really?" Ten had to be sarcastic at this moment. "Never." Kate Steward walked over to them,"I see you reassemble a team." Eleven was going to say no but Ten interrupted him. "Yes. Now what is the problem?" "It's better to show then say." The eleventh doctor noticed people was still going inside. "Is it in the basement?" Kate nodded. "Someone is there waiting for you."

They went down the stairs and Sometimes River,Clara,Rose or Amy would answer some arriving the person was not to be found. The lady scientist spoke. "He's upstairs." Kate said for her to go get him as they see a statue smashed and see it was replaced by something they do not want to see. Well it isn't as bad as The master, the Daleks or The weeping angles. It was an Auton. "How did that get here?" Eleven asked himself. They heard footstep behind them and the turn around quickly.

There stood a boy with a black skinny jeans with convers and with that he wore a white shirt and he made his tie into a bowtie, his hair was all spiked up and a beanie was worn as well. He had dark brown hair and his eyes shine with the stars, his eyes was color hazel, mixed with Ten's eyes and Rose's eyes. When he smiles it was a sly and cheeky smile. His shirt's long sleeves was folded back till his elbow. He had a collection a bracelets on his left arm. And in his front pocket is a sonic screwdriver.

Rose and Ten and Eleven runs up to him and gives him a hug. "Family reunion." The boy said but only they could hear it. "Missed you so much." The doctor said. "I still don't forgive you." "What why?" "Why? 11 years or so, is the last time I bloody saw you." The doctor frowned. "I have nightmares of what you go up against. I'm sixteen And I cry about you're safety dad." He said to him but again only they could hear this telling off. "Elliot. Look at me El." Elliot refused and stormed off. "Good luck the pair of you." Rose said walking off. "We are both dead aren't we?" They said in unison. They looked at each other with a fright in their eyes.


End file.
